The Founders' Heir
by Natural Shadow King
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't a Muggleborn like everyone thinks she is. She doesn't know it either. On her 16th birthday, strange things are starting to happen and she has almost no control over them. Who can help her? Read more to find out! Set before OotP...** Remember, Hermione is a year older then Harry and Ron so when they turn 15, she'll just be turning 16**
1. Epilogue

Founder's Era

"We have to take her in! We cannot just leave her here! She'll die!" A beautiful woman shouts through a raging storm. She has waist length brown hair with forget-me-not blue eyes. She was a heart-shaped face with a aristocratic nose and mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for Rowena? Bring her in!" A booming voices calls through the storm. This man is very handsome. He has tanned skin and auburn, shoulder-length, wavy hair. His eyes are that of a hazel color. He has a little stubble on his chin and is very broad shouldered.

The woman spoken to brings the child into the castle.

She's is just a mere 6 months old. Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor had found her during the storm as they were walking up from Hogsmeade.

"What are we going to do with her, Godric?" Rowena asks. "We'll have to bring her to Helga and Salazar. Come, let us dry her up," Godric says. The both of them take her to the Great Hall after drying her off. At the head of the hall sits two people. One man and one woman.

The man, when standing, is tall and well-built. He's not as tall as Godric as he falls short an inch. He has short, jet black hair and emerald green eyes that contrast greatly with his pale skin. He has chiseled features with a cleanly shaven face that makes him look very noble and aristocratic.

The woman is slender and dainty. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's the same height as the first woman but her features are soft and kind.

"What is it you're carrying?" Helga Hufflepuff asks, standing up and making her way to the other founders. "We found this little one outside of the entrance while we were coming back from Hogsmeade," Rowena explains, passing the child to Helena. "We cannot keep her. Not while the muggle's suspicion grow. We must give her away," Salazar Slytherin says, also standing.

"Where will she go? If she was left on the road then she was not wanted," Godric argues. "Let us give her our strengths. Since we cannot raise her as our own, we must send her away from here. Away from this timeline where, hopefully, there will be more magical beings," Rowena suggests. Slytherin looks a little reluctant but he agrees.

They place the child on the head table. Rowena points her wand at the child and closes her eyes, concentrating.

"_Do vobis potestatem, puer tibi sint, ut tuto, spe. Ut in conspectu tuo semper dissiden_t," she says. A brilliant blue light flashes out of her wand an into the baby girl. The rest of the founders do the same. Helga's light is yellow, Salazar's is green and Godric's is red.

As the lights' glows lessens, the baby awakens. Rowena smiles down at her. The baby gives a toothless grin back. On her body, there's the markings of each founder. A green and red line are encircle around her right forearm and the lines connect at the wrist. The same goes for her left forearm but instead of green and red, it's blue and yellow.

Rowena waves her wand so that the markings won't be visible until she's 16. She writes a little explaining her situation.

She looks down at the child. "I think we should name her," Salazar says. "I think her name should be Hermione," Rowena says, tickling the child.

And so, the child was named Hermione, the heir to the founders of Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/n: Please review! I'm absolute crap at writing FICs. Anyway, the latin spell used meant:**

** I power my power to you, child, in hopes that it'll keep you out of harms way. May the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Well that's what I got from Google Translate but When I try to retranslate it, it gets all jumbled up! Anyway review!**


	2. The Headquarters of the Order

15 year old Hermione Granger looks down at her arms. Ever since the middle of May, there has been a tingling sensation in her forearms. It's now mid July and its still there. She doesn't understand what's going on because this has never happened before. It doesn't hurt but the sensation just feels a little weird.

"Hermione! Mr. Weasley is here," a female voice calls from below. "Coming mum," Hermione calls back, grabbing her trunk. Today, Hermione is supposed to be picked up by someone. Usually, they would tell her that they were going to be at the Burrow. Not this time. This time, she doesn't exactly know where they're going.

She drags her trunk down the stairs and smiles at the tall redhead by the door. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," Hermione says. "Hermione. It's good to see you! Here let me help you with that," Arthur Weasley says, grabbing the trunk from Hermione. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Hermione says, smiling gently. "No problem, dear. Now, we have to be on our way so lets get the goodbyes over with," Mr. Weasley tells her.

She nods and goes over to her parents who are standing a few feet away.

She looks at her mum and dad. Her mum has tears in her eyes while her dad can't quite meet her eyes. "It's going to be alright mum. I'll be back by Christmas Break. What's gotten you so worried? We go through this every year," Hermione says as she pulls her mother into a hug. "It's nothing, love. Honestly, your mother is just a little emotional to see her baby girl all grown up," John Granger says, also pulling his daughter into a hug. "Well, alright. I'll be going then, see you during the holidays," Hermione says, heading over to Mr. Weasley.

They walk out of the house. "We'll be dissapparating to a muggle park. Just hold on tightly to my arm and we'll be off in a jiffy," Mr. Weasley tells Hermione, holding out his arm for her to take. She wraps her arm around his and, after checking if it's all clear, he dissaparates them to a park by Grimmauld Place.

They step onto the street. Mr. Weasley looks up and down the street wearily and, after he deems it clear, gives Hermione a piece of parchment. "Read this. In your head. Don't speak out loud," he warns her. She takes a look at the parchment in her hand. "Head Quarters to the Order of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld Place," she reads in her mind. She looks up as there is a creaking noise.

"I'll take that," Mr. Weasley says, reaching over to the forgotten parchment in Hermione's hand. He burns it but Hermione isn't paying attention at all.

There's a growing space between Number 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. A door and a window appears. "I love magic," Hermione mutters under her breath as she stares in awe at the building. "Don't we all. Come we must go inside," Mr. Weasley tells her.

They make their way up the steps and into the magical flat.

The front door opens up into a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps. The wallpaper was peeling and the carpet had been worn thin. A black veiled portrait hung in this hallway. There was also a troll-leg umbrella stand, which, Hermione deemed, was odd and ugly.

Mr. Weasley and Hermione continue to make their way into the house, Hermione looking around in curiosity. On one side of the hallway was the dining room, which featured a dresser holding a family crest that Hermione did not recognize. There were also pieces of china on the dresser. It looked like it hasn't been cleaned in years.

As she nears the kitchen, she can hear a few familiar voices that he recognizes as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and one Molly Weasley. What is strange, though, is that she can hear two unknown male voices in her head.

_'Oh Salazar, you are such a git. When will you ever stop complaining about blood status? It is getting quite annoying,'_ a deep voice groans. '_Would you shut it? You realize the girl can hear us, don't you_?' Another deep voice asks. 'I'm officially loosing it,' Hermione thinks to herself as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hermione! It's good to see you dear," Mrs. Weasley says, bustling over to Hermione and pulling her into the famous Weasley bear hug. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley. How are you fairing?" Hermione asks politely. "Quite well. Being here is different from the Burrow but it'll have to suffice for now," she replies, smile slightly strained. "Professor Lupin! Sirius! It's good to see you again," Hermione exclaims, smilingly brightly at the two Marauders. "Hermione, please call me Remus. I am no longer your teacher," Remus Lupin says, smiling encouragingly at her.

She shrugs. "Old habits die hard," she tells them. Sirius smirks as Remus smiles. "Ron and Ginny are upstairs with Cedric. It's the first door on your left," Mrs. Weasley tells Hermione. "Cedric is here as well?" Hermione asked confused. "Yes. His father wanted him protected as much as possible what with everything that happened a few weeks ago," Mrs. Weasley explains as Hermione nods understandingly, "now go. I'm sure Ron and Ginny are impatient."

**_Wow! Sorry it's been so long for the update. In my story, Cedric is alive. Yes, Voldemort did get resurrected but Cedric is still alive. He did get transported to the graveyard but he hid after Harry told him to do so (my version). Review please?_**


End file.
